Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest is providing device users with on demand access to routing information such as maps, routes and points-of-interest data. Typically, route options are shown either as lines on a map, as a list of navigation directions or as a graphical depiction of streets, highways, etc., associated with a given location. Unfortunately, there is currently no convenient means of enabling users to view an image of a location from different fields-of-view. In addition, users are limited in their ability to view points-of-interest at a location from varying vantage points while accounting for various obstructions within the immediate proximity.